


A Surprise Gift

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr Baelish comes home early with a present for his wife Sansa, only to find her masturbating on their bed, moaning his name. He decides to fulfill her wishes, along with teaching her a quick lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one shot, but I may or may not add another chapter. Feel free to leave comments/ideas at the bottom!

"Sansa? Darling, I'm home!"

 

Petyr enters the villa holding a bag in each hand, his hair mussed up by the wind outside. He sets the bags down before running his hands through the thick curls, trying to regain at least some control over his hair. At the lack of a response he stops, looking up curiously. "Sansa?"

 

Grabbing the bags Petyr makes his way to the bedroom, concern clear on his face. What greets him,  though,  turns the look into one of surprise. He smirks and leans in the doorway, studying the view he's greeted with.

 

Sansa is on her hands and knees, eyes closed with two fingers inside the perfect little cunt Petyr had gotten to know intimately, her lips open in a silent cry of pleasure as she pleases herself, her perfect pink little holes in plain view. She doesn't even know I'm here yet, Petyr realizes, his smirk widening as he watches his wife with a growing desire.

 

After a few moments of watching Sansa, Petyr steps in the room, dropping the bags gently on the floor. He leans in, his tongue sliding into her sweet little folds, the surprised gasp he hears in return causing him to chuckle. He grips her hips, his tongue sliding to her ass before finding her cunt again.

 

"Petyr..." He grins. "Sansa, my sweet, you didn't even wait for your husband to come home? I'm disappointed." He gives her ass a light yet firm smack, the resulting moan sending a shiver through his groin.

 

"I- I'm sorry... I couldn't wa- FUCK!" Sansa's cries are cut short as Petyr slides his entire length inside of her, her fingers grasping the sheets as he fills her yet again. Petyr begins to thrust, slowly yet as deep as he can bury himself. "My naughty, gorgeous wife... so wet and ready, how could I resist?"

 

Sansa whimpers happily, her inner walls clenching around him with each thrust. "I-I was hoping you'd c-come home soon... Oh gods, Petyr, I'm close..."

 

Her cries turn to anguish as he pulls out of her, his tip pressing against her entrance but not quite going in. "What do you want?" Sansa tries desperately to get him back inside of her, but to no avail. She turns to face him, her eyes wild. "I want you to fuck me, Petyr-" "Ah, is that all? Such a pity..." He begins to pull away, his eyes never leaving hers.

 

Sansa begins to shake, her cunt practically dripping for her husband as she grabs his arm. "Petyr Baelish, I want you to fuck me until I cum all over your hard cock. And then, I want you to use me and fuck me until you spill your hot seed inside of-"

 

Before she can finish Petyr has Sansa on her back, legs resting on his shoulders as he pounds into her, each thrust deeper and harder. With a guttural cry Sansa finally reaches her peak, waves of pleasure crashing over her again and again. The sight of his gorgeous redhead becoming undone triggers Petyr's own release, his fingers tangling with hers as he spills inside of her, his lips crashing against hers as he falls forward.

 

Petyr shivers, his body finally beginning to relax as he presses soft kisses to Sansa's neck and chest, whispering with each kiss how much he loves her. She nuzzles his cheek, hands tangled in that curly mane when she glances over his shoulder. "What's that?"

 

Glancing behind him, Petyr realizes that she means the two bags he had brought in with him. Standing up, he grabs them both before sitting next to her on the bed, handing her the first bag. Her eyes light up as she looks inside. "Lemon cakes!"

 

Petyr grins. "I had them specially made for you, Sweetling. Lemons are quite rare this time of year." Sansa peppers his face with kisses, her eyes bright. She glances at the black bag with a curious look on her face. Petyr smirks.

 

"This, my little dove, is your present for later."

 


End file.
